This grant proposes funding for the 1st Annual US Satellite Cochrane Skin Group Workshop and 10th Annual Cochrane Skin Group Meeting with the theme "Using systematic reviews (SR) to advance dermatologic comparative-effectiveness research (CER)" to be held at the Keystone Conference Center in Keystone Colorado on October 17 &18, as an advance satellite meeting immediately preceding the 18th Annual Cochrane Colloquium. The purpose of the conferences will be: 1) To expose dermatologists and leading skin disease advocates to the value of the rigorous methodology employed by the Cochrane Library to increase SR use, 2) to develop a strategic research plan for SR comparative effectiveness research for high priority skin diseases such as psoriasis, acne, skin cancer, chronic wounds and other dermatologic diseases, 3) to encourage the pursuit of careers in academic and investigational research involving comparative effectiveness research in dermatology, and 4) to disseminate in an open access format the proceedings of all meetings. The meeting will be lead by Cochrane Skin Group Coordinating Editor Hywel Williams MD, PhD, and US Cochrane Skin Group Satellite Director Robert Dellavalle MD, PhD, MSPH. The meeting will foster integrated learning for those able to attend plenary, workshop, and abstract sessions of the subsequent Cochrane Collaboration 2010 Colloquium. Twenty-five participants-- leading CER experts (n=3), skin disease advocates (n=2), and dermatologists/cutaneous researchers (n=20) will be invited to attend the Skin Group Satellite meeting and the Colloquium conference. The Skin group meeting proceedings will be disseminated to the scientific community via open access Internet posting on the Cochrane skin group website (www.csg.cochrane.org). For years #2 &#3, the initial dermatologists/cutaneous researchers (n=20) conducting SRs and CER will be re-invited to report on their progress and further develop their research platforms by meeting with representative policy makers, journalists, complementary and allied health field professionals at the second and third annual workshop meetings (50 participants) of the US Satellite Cochrane Skin Group in Denver, Colorado, at the University of Colorado in October 2011 and October 2012.